Meeting By Chance
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: John and Sherlock meet at two different times.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Meeting By Chance

Summary: John and Sherlock meets at two different times.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! This belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Author's note: For some reason, this story came to me today and so I wanted to write an airport story where they meet. This story might only have 2-chapters, so I'm not sure though. Hope I didn't make any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

The airport was always busy as John Watson found himself in the baggage claim waiting for the bags to come out. The flight was a bit early as well as his sister, Harry Watson wouldn't be there to pick him up until one hour in Heathrow. John sighed as he hated waiting and he just wants to go home and sleep.

"Tiring day, isn't it?" A voice asked interrupting his thoughts.

John turned around to his side as he saw a tall man with curly hairs. "Yes, I suppose it is," he said with a smile.

"I guess you came for the reunion of your medical school? Judging from the way you look, you hadn't slept for a day," the man said.

"How did you know...?" John asked blinking.

The man smiled, "I always know. I wasn't there at the medical school reunion. I was somewhere else for a meeting for my brother," he said annoyed.

"You don't like your brother?" John asked.

"He always meddles into my life," the man said angrily, "he owes me a favor for doing this. I so did not want to go to that idiot stupid politician meeting," he said.

"Why didn't your brother go instead?" John asked bewildered.

"He's a fat, lazy man! Plus he thinks that someone there in that country is stealing from him," the man said seething.

"What?" John asked as he was more confused than ever.

Just then there was a loud ping as the two men looked to see what it was. "Ah! Finally they are bringing down the luggages," the man said happily but then he frowned, "stupid Mycroft won't be picking me until after an hour. He's still in a meeting," he said annoyed.

"Wait, are you talking about Mycroft Holmes? Isn't he the British Government?" John asked surprised.

"He IS the British Government and my older brother," the man explained. "Before you ask, Mycroft doesn't show his face on television. He doesn't want to be known everywhere in case someone is out there to get him," the man said with a huff.

"Wait, who the hell are you then? Is someone from Germany really stealing from Mycroft Holmes? And how'd you know that I was at a medical school reunion?" John asked, impressed.

"I hate to say this John, but your luggage is strolling away," the man said pointing as John looked and sure enough, his luggage had just passed him. John turned around to look at the man again but he was long gone.

* * *

John sighed as he sat on the bench outside of the airport as he waited for Harry to come pick him up.

_Where are you? -JW_

_I'm on my way -HW_

_I just got my baggage and I'm waiting outside of the exit of the airline that I gave you. It shouldn't be hard to spot me as I'm sitting on the bench -JW_

_Give me 30 min. Johnny! It's a bit traffic -HW_

John looked at his text annoyed. How can she text and drive at the same time? He was sure that Harry hadn't left her flat until now.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" A voice asked startling John out of his thoughts.

"You...!"

"Yes me, what about me?" The man asked as he sat down next to him and he began to text also and it wasn't hard to guess whom he was texting.

"I was talking to you a while ago and you just left!" John exclaimed.

"Yes well, I had a phone call from Mycroft. He should be here soon," the man said as he finished texting and was now looking at John.

"Wait, who were you texting now then?" He asked.

The man smiled, "You thought it was my brother?" He asked as John nodded. "I was texting Lestrade to see if there was any more cases that I could go too," the man explained.

"Wait, Gregory Lestrade from Scotland Yard? So you work for the police?" John asked.

"Actually I'm a consulting detective, the only one in the world," the man said smugly.

"What do you do anyway? You don't seem too happy about your brother," John said.

The man was about to answer until he saw a familiar black car pulling up in front. "It was nice meeting you," the man said as he got up.

"Wait a minute! I never got your name," John said quickly before the man could leave him hanging again. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw a woman coming out from the black car who was texting on her phone.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes," the man introduced himself.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sherlock. My name is John," John said as he shook hands with Sherlock.

"Yes, now that I see it, you came from either Afghanistan or Iraq, didn't you?" Sherlock asked.

"Afghanistan...how did you..." John didn't finish as a voice interrupted him.

"Sherlock, I have a meeting to go to in two hours and I want those files that you gotten from that man that you caught down in Germany," a voice called out and John recognize that it was Mycroft's voice.

Sherlock swore under his breath, "I guess it's time to say good-bye," he said.

John nodded, "Will I see you again?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh I'm everywhere," Sherlock said and he gave a wink to John before going inside the car as the woman followed after him.

Just then, there has been a loud honking noise as John turned around and he winced. Indeed that was Harry as she waved to him happily. "See Johnny, I made it in time!" She exclaimed as John rolled his eyes and went to his sister's car so that he could finally get out off their as he was about to crash any minute.

* * *

Tbc...

Me: short, i know. But it wasn't supposed to be a long chapter anyway.

Sherlock: So the final meeting place...?

Me: Yup, you guessed it! However it's going to be different as I didn't want it like the actual first episode. So one more chapter!

John: See the button below? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 of Meeting By Chance

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss!

Author's note: Hope I didn't make any mistakes! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

One week later...

"Awww, come on Johnny! Why don't we go to the pub?" Harry asked in a whiny voice.

"No Harry, you know what would happen if we go down there," John said as he flipped a page on his newspaper that he was reading in front of him. "Besides, I'm busy looking for an apartment," he said.

Harry huffed, "Why don't you just stay here instead?" She suggested.

"I don't want to walk into you and Clara doing it!" John exclaimed with a bright blush on his face.

Harry snickered, "You didn't like what you saw?" She asked with a teasing grin.

John glared at her, "That's sick, Harry. You're my sister," he said.

"Oh, come on, Johnny. In some countries, it's not forbidden to have intimacy between a brother and sister," Harry said smirking.

"Yea well, this is London and it's forbidden to have such an act," John said.

"I bet you like what you saw in Clara," Harry said with a smile. John didn't say anything as he turned the page. Harry laughed, "This is going to be good," she said as she left John alone as she went to text her girlfriend.

John shook his head as he turned on the television. The news was on and there was some sort of investigation somewhere in Central London.

"At this point we have no idea who is behind these murderers. At the moment we are getting help by a consulting detective," the voice belonged to Gregory Lestrade.

Consulting detective? You don't mean...! John thought surprised.

"Is Sherlock Holmes really true about what he says he does? There are some suspicious facts that he could be a fraud and that the investigations are being set up so that he could become famous," the reporter said.

Oh, it's true alright. He deducted me right there at the airport! John thought.

"Whatever you feel about Sherlock Holmes, I believe in what he does and it is true about what he does. He is not a fraud," Lestrade said confidently.

There was a beeping noise as John heard that it was his phone and he got it as it was lying on the table. It was from his old friend, Mike Stamford.

Want to meet at the park near Bart's? I would love to hear what happened at the reunion as I couldn't go -Mike

Is that where you're working now? And yes, I would love to meet there. Why not say an hour? -JW

Yea, I'm a teacher, in fact. It was hard trying to find your number again as I had to track some of our old buddies -Mike

Who did you get it from? So see you in a bit! -JW

I had your ex-girlfriend's number still on the medical school yearbook and it still works. She couldn't make it to the reunion and apparently you and she made contact -Mike

Yea it's rather a long story. Anyway, talk to you later! -JW

See yea -Mike

John smiled at the texts as they were thinking about his old ex-girlfriend It was a coincidence really when they ran into each other in the store. "Hey Harry, I'm going out! Don't do anything stupid while I'm away!" John called out to his sister as he grabbed his jacket and left the flat.

* * *

At the park...

"So, your teaching now, are you?" John asked with a smile as he sat next to Mike on the bench.

"Bright young things, like we used to be. God, I hate them!" Mike exclaimed as they both laughed at the thought.

"What about you? Just staying in town until you get yourself sorted?" Mike asked.

John huffed, "I'm staying at Harriet's place," he said.

"Why not get a flat anywhere else?" Mike suggested.

"I can't afford London with an army pension," John said worriedly.

"It must be living hell for you staying with Harriet," Mike said.

"You have no idea," John said.

Mike shrugged, "so why not get a flat share or something?" He asked.

John chuckled, "Come on, who want me for a flatmate?" He asked.

Mike chuckled with a smirk.

"What?" John asked bewildered.

"Well, you're the second person who said that today," Mike said with a smile.

"Who was the first?" John asked surprised.

* * *

Bart's lab...

There was a man standing at the far end of the lab using a pipette to squeeze a few drops of liquid onto a Petri dish. Mike knocks on the door and brings John in with him. The man glances across at them briefly before looking at his work again. John limps into the room, looking around at all the equipment.

"Well, bit different from my day," John said.

Mike chuckled, "You have no idea," he said.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone? There's no signal in mine," The man says.

John looked up suddenly as he saw the same man from the airport. "You!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Yes me, what about me?" The man asked with a smirk as the phone was clearly forgotten and he was now paying attention to the man in front of him.

"You two know each other?" Mike asked surprised.

"We met at the airport in Heathrow," John explained. "His name is Sherlock Holmes," he added.

"So, this is the man that you were talking about," Sherlock said looking at Mike, "I'm not sure he's a potential candidate," he said looking at John now.

"You told him about me?" John asked looking at Mike. Mike shook his head, "Then how'd you know?" He asked looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock had the urge to roll his eyes, "Mike, of course. I needed a flatmate and I told him this morning so now he's back here with someone to share it with," he said.

"You should have told me sooner whom it was," John said looking at Mike.

"I know you're an Army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him – possibly because he's an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic – quite correctly, I'm afraid," Sherlock said startling John who looked back at him.

"How do you do that?" John asked as he was in awe for what the man does.

"That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?" Sherlock asked smugly as he was now walking towards the door getting ready to leave.

"I already told you about Afghanistan at the airport," John said.

"Yes, but the rest is right, right?" Sherlock asked and John didn't say anything else. Sherlock opened the door but not before looking at John once again, "The address is 221B Baker Street," he said winking at him again before looking at Mike, "good afternoon," and he quickly said as he left the lab.

John looked at Mike, "Yea, he's always like that," Mike said with a smile.

John sighed, what did he get himself into?

* * *

End...

me: it was a short story and I wanted to do something different. Hope everyone liked it!

Sherlock: see the button below? Review!


End file.
